sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Franco Sebberts
Name: Franco Sebberts Gender: Male Age: 15 Grade: Nine School: PJ Gilroy Homeroom: Mrs. Garrick's Homeroom Extra Curricular Activity: None Appearance: While his light blue eyes gleam with arrogance, and are strangely intimidating in their confidence, Franco is not an imposing figure. Standing at about 5'6" and being about 135 lbs he is fairly thin, short and for anyone who has been in Franco's gym class, he usually just sits on the sidelines and heckles the less popular kids, attributing to his poor physical fitness. Not exceptional to the eyes, Franco is of average stature and is fairly unremarkable in appearance. His nose is pointed and turned up very slightly and his eyes are wide and blue. His light brown hair is often slicked back or slicked up into a cow-lick and with his uniform always pressed and tidy Franco somewhat resembles a used car salesman with too much dignity. Biography: Franco Sebberts was born with a silver spoon clinched tightly in his teeth. Ever since he was a young lad he got everything he could ever want. If he didn't get it, tantrums of cataclysmic proportions would rage throughout the household. To this day his temper has been mostly harnessed and his infrequent tantrums are now restricted to private affairs between Franco and the household staff. Needless to say, the turn-over rate for the staff at the Sebberts home is extremely high, with Franco often firing staff on his own. Franco’s wrath would not be such a fearful sight if not for his wicked silver tongue. Franco’s vocabulary is severely extensive and his highly fluent speech has been known to surprise even the most intelligent of his father’s colleagues. Franco, thusly, has the reputation of a highly respectable, gentlemanly young man. Most of his leisure time is in fact spent at fancy galas impressing his father’s friends, or at diner parties impressing his mother’s friends. It is for this reason that Franco’s father has seen his son as more of a business partner, and the two share a relationship not unlike two travelling swindlers. Quick witted and snappy he may be, but Franco is not exceptionally intelligent. His grades at PJ Gilroy are only as good as the money his father pays his tutors, which is very well. In fact the only effort Franco puts into school would be put into socializing. Franco may not be handsome (his appearance is average at best) but he has charisma, and a bounty of social skills which he has utilized to put himself on the top rung of student society. In doing so, Franco has often shown an arrogance and aristocratic ignorance by secluding the less wealthy or significant members of the student body. When his charisma fails him in courting allies, his money often makes up for it by throwing grandiose parties for potential friends. Often bullying people with wicked words and surrounding enemies with his own allies, when confronted alone on one occasion by a student from Bathurst, Franco broke down after a swift punch in the nose. Franco’s vengeance was swift as he and a number of allies descended on the courageous young man the very next day. Franco has made friends where he sees business partners. Thus most of his friends fall into the popular, rich kid or elitist category but a few fall into the bully or jock category. "It’s useful to have friends in low places". Although he is the ringleader of no single group, what he says, usually goes. Franco has many friends throughout the school but has not engaged in any serious romantic relationship (though he wishes he could but girls seem 'oddly' un-attracted to his flourished advances) and he does not have any one friend that he would consider his best. Franco also has a weak heart, and has at infrequent times been submitted to the hospital for treatment. Franco has managed to hide this weakness from most of his peers. Advantages: If Franco can keep a level head, he should be foremost in seeking allies on the island. With his connections to many different students, his silver tongue and his manipulative nature Franco may become another force on the island, by encouraging a small army of allies do to what he needs them to do. Disadvantages: Franco is not physically fit by any means, and his weak heart could cause problems, since he has no medication for it either. The lose of all his wealthy privileges could be a severe blow at Franco's mentality. Due to his actions in the past, secluding others to further his ascension up the popularity ladder, Franco is also a likely target for dejected boys and girls. Number: Male Student No. 2 --- Designated Weapon: Grenade Launcher + Sponge Grenades x8 Conclusions: Franco's got a lot of enemies, sure, but from what I'm hearing he can pretty much sweet talk his way out of anything, so he's got the potential to puppetmaster his allies on the island... maybe even to the point that they'd sacrifice themselves for him. Maybe. Then again, Franco's poor health might be his undoing, especially that weak heart of his. The above biography is as written by Nealosi. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: '''Nealosi, mitsuko2 '''Kills: Marvin Hendrick, Stacy Holorson, Cathalie Meguro, Mitch Gunther, Nathan Godwin, Chiaki Takao Killed by: Crushed by debris Collected Weapons: Grenade Launcher + Sponge Grenades x8 (issued weapon), Shotgun Beretta (BKA November), Percussion Grenades x8 (from Blake Ross), Star Mega-star Handgun (BKA Feburary) and Taser (from Stacy Holorson) Allies: Anna Dibenidetti, Russ Gofis, Nathan Godwin Enemies: Marvin Hendrick, Blake Ross, Paris Persphone, Damien Carter-Madison Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes:"No, Marvin, I could never hurt you. But, your a liability, and I'm sure that Russell here has no qualms about splattering your stomach across the hallway." - before killing Marvin Hendrick with Russ Gofis "Who likes Old Navy anyway?" - before blowing up the Old Navy in the mall, killing Stacy Holorson. Other/Trivia *Franco's name was derived from two things. Franco is remiscient of Franco Francisco, the Spanish facist wereas Sebberts is derived from the word subverts. *Franco was tied with Blake Ross for the first BKA on November '06 *Franco was tied with Mariavel Varella for the BKA on February '07 Threads The various threads that contained Franco. In order from first to finish. Pre-Game: *Deep Thought *Gala In The Heights Version II: *Do Not Disturb *This is Your Wake-Up Call... *Ready for Round Two *Weapons Drop *I like shopping! *"Your luck has reached its end." *In Order to Survive *Restraining Order: Part Two *Humanity *A Hunting We Will Go, A Hunting We Will Go... *Maison d'abattage Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Franco Sebberts. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! This guy is definitely deserving of some comeuppance. He's badass but I have no doubt that his ego will be his downfall in the end...and I think I know just the guy to make it happen. - Laz McGinty What can I say? I liked the character despite his villainous traits and the fact I was never really a reader of V2 until near the end. I thought he was on the whole a great character. Just a shame he had to die like he did. - Clueless Category:V2 Students